Naruto: Densetsu no Wasure Rareta Ichi
by Hirocan
Summary: This is the story of how a legend came to be. The story of the Densetsu no Wasure Rareta Ichi(The Legendary Forgotten One). A legend that will never be forgotten. A story... Well its a story about Naruto. Canon(somewhat for a little while) with a few surprises. Join Naruto as he becomes a epic legend. :3 Give it a try


**AN:**Okay so I didn't like were my first story was going so here's the soul successor restart of Naruto: Okam-Inu no Taisho. This is the story I truly what I want to write... hopefully. Mk so... there's gonna be massive semi crossover's here, original characters, a harem for Naruto, bashing(most likely), drama(probably), romance, adventure, and most importantly a bad ass, cool, smart, strong, and just wow... Naruto.

**AW(Author's Waning):** So there's gonna be violence, abuse, rape, blood & gore(maybe), and a lot of other things that may give ya nightmares. So be warned. This is not a "Rainbow's and Butterflies" story" This is a story with heart. One side black... and the other white... a tad dingy on both sides...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO and many other elements in this story. They are owned by whoever created them. Tho I may own some element's, like OC's.

"Normal Speaking"

'_Normal Thoughts_"

"**Special Being Speaking**"

'**_Special Being Thoughts_**'

_**Scene Change**_

"_**Technique(s) a.k.a. Jutsu**_"

**Flashback**** &/or ****Flashback Ending**

Chapter 1

**And So It Began...**

_"In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away."_

- Shing Xiong

Long ago, chaos reign free. There was little peace to be had. For all being's in existence. And it began with the immortal beings now called **Kamigami**(Gods). Weather it was the **Akari Kamigami**(Light Gods), the **Chūsei**** Kamigami**(Neutral Gods), or the **Yami Kamigami**(Dark Gods). There was war. These Kamigami came in many shapes and sizes. Tho no matter their forms. One thing was true... they were powerful. So powerful that their battles changed their world as they knew it. Threw the first conflict between them all. The galaxy's were created in one big boom. Many of the Kamigami died that day. So many in fact, that their bodies and left over power, created something none of them expected... Earth. With so much left over power and many other things left over. The planet became the new stage... the new staging grounds for war. And so once again they fought. And the same happened again. Many died. With so few number in each faction's ranks, they came to a standstill. When it came to each faction's attention, that they were having heavy casualties and soon they would have to rest, if only for a bit. Smaller groups of each faction, fought for territory on the planet. And thus many died again. Only this time. Something came from their deaths. Something they expected... and something they did not. What they expected was to gain territory of some sort. And they did. The Yami Kamigami gained the darkest place on the planet... that is, within the planet. The Chūsei Kamigami gained the middle ground, on top of the planets surface. And the Akari Kamigami gained the heavens above... the sky. The battle for the heaven's was great. So great in fact, that some of the bodies of the larger Kamigami created other planets. The largest being the Sun. Tho these planets were great in their own ways. None still were as great as Earth. All because of one unexpected event. The event I speak of is... new life. You see some how or another. Throughout the bloodshed and upon the bare land and sea, the Chūsei Kamigami created. A lone speck of green showed. This happened on the seventh cycle of the standstill. This small event, greatly interested the Kamigami. This had never happened before. And many of the Kamigami knew that it held great promise. And they wanted it. So once again... they fought. The standstill, tho short lived. Was long enough to allow the Kami to rest. And again many died. The Kamigami fought long and hard for that speck of green. Their bodies and specks power littered the everywhere. Thus came the stars, other planets, and even the earth's moon. Tho... that's not all. As the blood of the Kamigami fell to the Earth. Many more green specks appeared. In fact... patches of the thing appeared. This would later be called... grass. As time passed the grassed filled the land. As did the Kamigami blood. With that, more unique green things appeared. After grass came trees. After that came fruit. After that came flowers. And thus the cycle continued, until the world was full of unique plants. It would seem as tho the more the Kamigami fought and killed each other. The more the earth changed. By the time they realized this tho. The war was too great for them to care about anything else, at the time. So they continued without stopping. By this time the war was ever going.. The Kamigami knew little then "Kill or Be Killed". The reason for the war forgotten. If there was ever one. This would go on for some time to come. That is until... something(s) walked from the sea. When this unknown entity, walked into their battlefield.

The Kamigami stopped all conflict to observe it. As they watched the creature, they felt it. It was similar to them in a way. Tho much weaker. It was something. It was a living creature, other then them. And the surprise did not stop there. Soon more of it's kind soon rose from the sea. With that the battle was forgotten... at least for the moment. The Kamigami took to the sea. They gazed through it's depths. What they found shocked them. The creatures that had just came to land, weren't the only thing down there. Far from it. Many more creatures were down there, in the sea. The Kamigami marveled at the new lives. They saw great potential in these new beings. So once again they fought. As they fought each other. Many of the Kamigami did their best to not harm the new weaker beings. In doing so they got a surprise they would never forget. One of the beings fell somewhat ill and... died. That's when it came in existence... mortality. At first the Kamigami were confused with what happen to the creature. Then many got angry. They hand fought and died for weak creatures meant to die!? So thus their anger bled over into their war once again. When their wrath was at it fullest. They had a battle so gruesome, so earth shattering. That it did so. As the Kamigami fought with their rage. They split the land apart. It was slow at first. But surely it came. The land split into many pieces. Long after it was over, the Kamigami rage had finally subsided. What they saw surprised and shook them to their cores. More strange creatures had appeared. And not just a few. Many in fact. But... the two creatures, that shocked them the most were... interesting to say the least. These two different, yet very similar beings. Reminded them of their own self in many ways. For one, both of these types of beings. Seem to be able to talk and/or communicate in some way or another. Another thing was their **Inochiryoku**(Life Force), it was strong. One of the new beings had much stronger Inochiryoku then the other. Almost as strong as the Kamigami themselves. The other beings has weaker Inochiryoku. Tho the thing that interested the Kamigami the most was... both beings were sentient. Like them. These beings would later be called **Ningen**(Human) and the other... **Yōkai**(Spirit(s).

Tho there were things that the Kamigami noticed quickly about the beings. The Yōkai seemed stronger, faster, have greater instincts, and were over all more powerful then the Ningen. As for the Ningen. They seemed to be more in control of their lesser instincts, have the ability to understand to a slightly greater degree, had the same form kind of, came large in number, they also had an ability that some of the Kamigami themselves had... to create things. The only difference is that the Ningen had to use the things around them in order to create things. As the Kamigami could create things out of nothing. Tho... the Kamigami saw somethings in them that greatly, interested them. For one, the Ningen had the ability to adapt. Or as they called it... evolve. When the humans adapted. Many things could happen. Their skin could changed color, they could even make their bodies stronger. And it didn't stop there. As for the Yōkai. They noticed that they were more in-tuned with the world, had far greater senses, came in many different forms, were few in number, and they also had an ability the Kamigami had. They had the ability to use **Seishin-ryoku**(Spirit Power) and it's many forms.

As the Kamigami began to take note of the new beings. They notice something else too. These beings also... went to war. Not just with each other. But with themselves too. They had many reasons. Tho one thing was for sure. They too had no idea how it started. Thus they fought for whatever reason(s) they could think of. Now with the Kamigami seeing this. They begun to panic. Slowly and surely... the two beings were destroying the world. They knew if they got directly into the war. It would only get worse. So each different faction came up with a similar idea. To have these new beings help with their war. With that in mind they began to plan. The Akari Kamigami came up with a plan to take many humans to their kingdom of **Tengoku**(Heaven) and make them warriors of light. Or as they are known now known... **Tenshi**(Angel(s). The Yami Kamigami would take most of the Yōkai and make a kingdom for them near to theirs and make them their warriors. This kingdom would later be called **Makai**(Demon World). And the Chūsei Kamigami would take the rest of the Ningen and Yōkai. And teach them some of their ways. Such as the way to fight, create, and balance. They would later fight to protect their kingdom on earth. With the plans set in motion and the new battles already starting. None noticed the new type of creature that appeared. And that would cost them greatly...

And thus it began. The greatest, endless, and most brutal war. So many died. So many. As the war raged on and the body count raised. So did, more of the new creatures. Slowly but surely. They soon out numbered most of all. At the height of the war. They showed themselves. The were monstrous. They came in many shape's and sizes. But had one thing in common. Their thirst for chaos and destruction. These beings would be later called **Akuma**(Demon(s). They were beings made from what the Kamigami never noticed. Soul... These new beings had souls. Things the Kamigami had themselves, of-course. But, when they died. There souls were so great, that became apart of the existence its self. But unlike them these new beings , maybe great. But they were not as great as the Kamigami. So when the lingering souls of the dead stayed long enough. They changed. And not just in anyway. These were the souls of those torn by hate and war. Those who wished to destroy their enemy. And thus so, they were drawn to each other. When they would come together. The anger and hate they held would combine together and form a new being. Akuma. The Akuma would then feed of other negative emotions. And grow stronger. With great unnamed war going on. There were plenty negative to make them very strong. And plenty of deaths to help grow their numbers. As the Akuma watched the war. They to fought. Only for them, they knew why. They liked it. They wanted to fight and they needed to fight. In the end of this fight a king would rise. When this king rose, so did his followers. Now known as **Maō**(Demon Lord(s). With the first new rulers of the Akuma. The king thus began a plan. A plan to take over everything and rule it. Or destroy everything all together. With that in mind the Akuma began to gather power and numbers, in secret of-course. So thus as the unnamed war reached it's height. The Akuma stroked. With there king at the helm of their armies. Tho... the nine Maō were missing. Thus they joined in the war. And created mass confusion. In that confusion, the king gave the order to kill everything. ...It was a blood bath, to say the least. Many died on all fronts. On all sides. It would seem none would win. That cycle went on for ages.

Soon... it would be the end. All would die as it seemed. But it would seem a blessing happened. As in the final battle with that mad demon king. They finally found out hat happen to the Maō. He imprisoned them. You see when the mad king brought up his plan to rule the world or destroy it. His Maō were okay with the ruling part. But the destroying part did not sit well with them. Even Akuma had limits to hat they would do. So they opposed the mad demon king. They made many plans and set very few in motion. In the end they had no choice then to directly confront the akuma king, in battle. They manged to deal much damage. Before they were soon over powered and had to flee. And thus so the injured king fell to the blades of the very few Kamigami left. With the aide of the Maō,Ningen, and the Yōkai. They had finally manged to defeat the evil monster. So it came to be that each were rewarded in some way. The Yōkai were given better bodies. You see they had great power. So great, that their power made their bodies unstable, to the point that they would hurt themselves sometimes, when using their Seishin-ryoku. So with their new bodies. They could not only stronger than before. And could use their full power. Some could also take their own ningen form. For the Akuma that rebelled against their king. They were given a place to call home by the Kamigami. This place would later be called **Jigoku**(Hell). Jigoku would also be the place were evil souls, were punished by the Akuma or turned into Akuma themselves. With their new home the Maō became the new rulers. And the Akuma lived in piece. ...As much piece as battle and blood loving beings could get. The Kamigami had finally got peace. With so few numbers left. They banded together and formed somewhat of a thing of families. With that in mind they made a promise to never have a war like that again. And to not interfere with the other beings like they did before. They felt that they made a mistake in doing so. They felt that it was mostly their fault that so many died. And for the Ningen. They were given the earth as their domain. They had almost complete freedom to do what ever. And they would take it. And thus for a long time to come the tale of this unnamed war, would be told. As all beings prospered in some way or another. Of-course their would be ups and downs along the way. Things like what could be called civil war between the beings own kind. Or small conflicts of some sort. Tho in the end. They remembered were that would lead. They remembered the stories they were told. But... soon it would be forgotten by the Ningen. Mortality and time had done it's toll. But they weren't the only to forget. For the Akuma and Yōkai it would soon seem like a myth. That is until it came...

Long after the great unnamed war. A new akuma king appeared. It was the child of the first king. When it came it made a big impact on all. For you see, the first thing it did was challenge the old but powerful Maō to battle. It won. And when it won it devoured the Maō. With that it took their power as it's own. Thus the chaos begun. Once again, a great war started. It would be the same as before... if not more brutal. But before the damage could be done. Three now legendary and forgotten hero's showed up with their armies. And before anymore damage could be done, they set forth to slay the new akuma king. The new akuma king was very powerful. So powerful in fact, that its mere foot steps caused earthquakes. In the end the three hero's armies fell. They did not even get a chance to do much damage to the akuma king at all. Tho all was not lost. For you see the new akuma king made a mistake. His mistake was that he did not defeat the hero's first. When the akuma king slayed the hero's armies, their souls did not go to Tengoku or Jigoku, like they were suppose to. No their souls stayed on the battlefield. And with the last of their entire beings. They gave the hero's the last of their power. With that the hero's became so powerful, that when they fought the akuma king. The battle lasted for a hundred years. When the battle came near its end. The Kamigami fearing that the mysterious hero's would lose, interfered. Tho even when the Kamigami interfered, they could not kill it. So in a last ditch effort. They stripped the monster of much of it's power and sealed it on earth... into small tree that was made to kill it. But before they could do the deed. The new akuma king made a final promise. It promised that it's father and it would return and destroy the world. With the deed was done. Everyone celebrated. When they wanted to celebrated in the name of their new hero's. They looked to find they had disappeared without a trace. Even the Kamigami could not find the heroes. And that should have been impossible. They would also find out what the second Akuma King meant...

So once again time passed. And once again, the story of the new akuma king was nearly forgotten. And thus war broke out again. This time with only the Ningen and Akuma fighting themselves. Each were fighting for a ruler of some sort. Tho the fight that the Ningen had would change the world forever. One woman, a princess, and later a queen. Would pick a very rare fruit from the forbidden tree. The very same tree that the akuma king was sealed into. In a effort to end the war see ate the fruit and gain power that the Ningen could never before imagine. She gained one of the many forms of Seishin-ryoku. Or as they called it... **Chakra**. With this power and a few other abilities. She would soon end the war that plagued the earth and all of returning a temporary but strong peace to their world. Tho liked said. It was not to last. For when she took the fruit from the forbidden tree. She somewhat, awoke the sealed akuma king. It took time for the beast to move. But soon it did. Tho once again luck seemed to be on their side. For when the beast started to rain down it's destruction. The two son's of the very queen who awoke the beast fought it in battle and won. Tho not by killing the beast. No... it had to be sealed once again. Only this time it was sealed into a Ningen. One of the queen's sons. Thus the first **Jinchūriki**(Power of Human Sacrifice) was born. This man would later become known as the **Rikudō Sennin**(Sage of Six Paths). Thus the Ningen world was once again at peace. Tho all good things come to a end sooner or later. For, although the Rikudō Sennin had great power. He was still mortal. Thus he was dieing. As his death neared he know that the beast they now called the **Shinju** and/or **Jūbi**(Ten-Tails), would most likely escape. So as he neared his death, he came up with a plan. He would later find the bodies of nine dead Yōkai, fix them, and seal pieces of the Shinju into them. Once they were sealed he would raise them as his own children, as he did his own, with what little time he had left. Little did he know he had reincarnated the killed Maō. So thus he raised the akuma, now known as **Bijū**(Tailed-Beast). Tho once again. He was dieing. So upon his death bed he asked the Bijū, to watch over the Ningen and protect them. When his time came, with the last of his strength he took the body of the Shinju and sealed it into the moon and gifted the rest of Ningen Chakra, in hopes for a lasting peace. So thus time went on again. The Sage soon became a legend like most. And so once again... war broke out.

Tho this time the war was even more brutal then most. With Chakra, the Ningen fought great battles of anger, hate, and supremacy. It was around this time that the Bijū returned from Makai. They went there to end the bloody war between the akuma. They felt a sort of calling there. Anyway, once they returned and saw the war the Ningen were having they interfered. They had showed their great power and stopped many battles. That is until one of their father's, the old sage's sons, descendent's captured most of them. It would seemed that the sage's sons had built a village called **Konohagakure no Sato**(Village Hidden by Tree Leaves). Even the third son who was hidden, descendent's helped with the village. The descendent who wanted them had the ability to trap them in some kind of holy wood. Only one of the Bijū manged to not get captured. The **Kyūbi**(Nine-Tails). It had mange to bypass the whole event only by pure luck in being in it's den. Tho it's luck would run out soon. As one of the Sage's descendent's had found its den and sneaked in and put it under a powerful **Genjutsu**(Illusion Techniques). When the Kyūbi finally broke free of the **Jutsu**(Technique). It found it's self sealed away in a human woman named **Uzumaki Mito**. She was a descendent of one of it's father's sons. Soon after that happen the Bijū were given away, to other hidden villages. In order to create a balance in power and hopefully... peace. Tho once again... war broke out. Tho this time some Ningen had the power of the Bijū at their command. They fought three different wars in the end. When it all came to a end. Part of the world came into a, somewhat slight peace. At least for some. Tho even in that peace, many more event's took place. Like the Kyūbi attack, on Konoha. Tho this and many more event's, may be a big part of the history of this world's history. With some of this history being forgotten and some not truly, coming to light. To some extent, at that. These events, are not what's important. No its what they unexpectedly lead up to that's important. Things were never suppose to happen like this at all, mind you. Who would guess, a few small changes would make such difference... That a few different pieces here and there would change so much. Tho they did. And in return, a epic legend was to unfold. This legend... the legend of oneNaruto... a legend that is so great... no one knew how it would go or end... a legend that started from one event... and this is how it all began... Odd tho... How things came to be, that is...

_**Training Ground 44 a.k.a. "The Forest Of Death"**_

We find our selves with our protagonist, in a very peculiar place. Yes, he was in the forest of death. And yes, that was a strange place too. But not as strange as the one he was currently in. No he was in a dark, damp, sticky, gooey, and moving place. He was in the snake's stomach. Why you ask? Will our protagonist is a ninja. A **Genin** to be exact. Tho that's not the point. No you see here's the thing. Every once and a while. The **Elemental Nations **wouldhold an event call the **Chūnin Exams**. These exams, were in essence, a show of power, a and a way to test each Hidden Village's, Genin. They would be hosted by the five major Hidden Villages in rotation. This year was **Konoha's** turn. And at the moment they were holding the seconded part of their, three part test. In these part.. A genin team of 3, has to find two scrolls and come to a tower in the middle of the forest. Tho the thing is. It's more like "acquire" then find. Yea... Back with our protagonist. To sum it up short. His team and him, got separated. It was in a odd way too. While they were tree jumping, a powerful gust of wind sent him flying, in the opposite direction of his team. The next thing he knew. A giant snake had swallowed him, and was now trying to squeeze him to death.

"Gah! Kuso! Why did I have to be eaten by a snake!" came a muffled and anger voice. This voice belonged to one **Uzumaki Naruto**. Naruto was a fourteen year old, 4.8ft tall male, with some, baby fat all over his body. Decked out in a mostly orange "Here I am come and kill me", and blue jumpsuit. With his clan symbol of a Uzumaki spiral, on his left shoulder. Blue shin-obi saddles. And his blue clothed **Hitai-ate** rapped around his forehead. Anyone in Konoha could tell you who this was with this description alone. But if you mention the six whisker marks, three on each cheek then they'd tell you that this is Uzumaki Naruto... or other few choice names. Anyway... as Naruto struggled to get out of the snake's stomach. He began to lose air, as the snake started to squeeze him harder with his body. In a last ditch effort, he made a hand sign and yelled...

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_(Shadow Clone Technique)_"_ yelled Naruto. And soon after, a big puff a smoke erupted from within the snake's stomach. With that smoke, a great number of Naruto's clones appeared. And in the blink of an eye. The snake bloated. And in, little to no time. The snake blew, with a puff of smoke.

"Yattā! I got out!" shouted Naruto, as he jumped about. While he was jumping about. A thought came to him.'_Huh? ...Sakura-chan would probably hit me about now- ...Sakura-chan! Sasuke!'_ And just like that, he was off into the trees. Looking for his teammates. He tree hopped, as fast as he could to their last location. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of a fight. As he neared the sounds of metal hitting metal and flesh hitting flesh got clearer. When he arrived at the fight what he saw, mad him extremely mad. He saw a Kusa-nin, that was clearly chuckling at the rest of what he was watching. What he saw was **Haruno Sakura,** the crush of his life, one of his teammate. Shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Her long pink hair with her Hitai-ate , her red short sleeve Chinese style shirt with navy green short leggings and blue shin-obi saddles, dirty and smudged with grass stains. Her face dirty too. But most of all. She was crying . And most of all. He saw a tired, beat up, and panicked also probably scared **Uchiha Sasuke** with his high collar navy blue shirt, which had his Clan symbol on the back, his white shorts and blue shin-obi saddles taped at certain parts. Speaking of shorts he was bleeding a little. It look like he got cut or stabbed in the leg. Being chased by a giant snake. Not unlike the one that tried to have him for lunch. Without much thought, Naruto charged to help Sasuke. His anger at its limit as it was guiding him the whole way. He never noticed the power he was taping into. As he neared the giant snake and Sasuke, he could see that the snake had it's prey cornered. He could see Sasuke... was scared. With much haste, he jumped into action.

Sasuke was cornered. He knew he couldn't get away. The snake would have it's prey. So without any options left, Sasuke faced the snake. He was ready for what was to come. Or so he thought. As the snake aimed to strike, Sasuke closed his eyes. Ready for the final blow. It would never come. For just when the snake stroke. He heard a audible thud. He then opened his eyes to a sight that surprised him. He saw Naruto holding back the giant reptile with two kunai in hand. While staring at him, with his red silted eyes. You could tell that he was struggling to hold back the giant snake.

"W-What's wrong... afraid of a big ass, ole-snake... scarey-cat!?" yelled Naruto in a strained voiced under lined with rage. Looking right in the eyes of the young Uchiha. As he used all his strength to hold back the massive beast.

"D-dobe...?" said Sasuke. Surprised to see his teammate there. And that he stopped the beast. Eyes wide, **Sharingan** active.

"N-NARUTO!" yelled and kinda screeched Sakura, from the ground below. Wondering where her other teammate was and when he got there.

"What's wrong **Teme**(Bastard)... the Sasuke I know wouldn't be sitting here like a scarey-cat! Waiting for a snake to kill him!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to push the great snake back.

As if those where the magic words, Sasuke began to remember his first **C-Rank**missionto and in **Nami no Kuni**(Land of Waves). A simple C-Rank mission that turned **A-Ranked** when they encountered** Momochi Zabuza**also known as **Kirigakure no Kijin**(Demon of The Hidden Mist) and his accomplice **Yuki** **Haku**_** .**_ That battle on the bridge, was a spoon full of the ninja life, for the Genin of Team 7. With that in mind and the words of Naruto. Sasuke steeled himself for the fight once more.

Fishing through once of his pouches, he brought out a few Explosive tags. With 4 in each hand. He crouched while focusing Chakra through his legs and feet. Taking as big of a flipping, leap as he could. He jumped onto the head of the giant snake. As he landed he began to place the tags down the serpent's body. As he placed the last note, the snake finally over powered Naruto and flung the young shin-obi into a tree. No later then Naruto's sail through the air were the notes set off. **BOOM!** A loud thunderous explosion was heard. And with that the snake disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke had little time to celebrate. For, even before he landed on the closest tree branch near him. The Kusa-nin was upon him once again. 'She' aim to kick him in the chest. Tho thanks to his Sharingan he was able to put up a guard to defend himself. It did little then send him flying toward the closest tree. We a load "Thunk!" he hit the tree. And already trying to get his bearings. The Kusa-nin had already blued in front of him. Aiming a punch to the forehead. Once again thanks to his **Doijutsu** he manged to duck out of the way. Only to receive a kick to the side. Thus begun the fight for his life and the game of beat the punching bag for the Kusa-nin.

While all this was going Sakura sat still scared, unsure, and yes useless.

Naruto for the matter after being flung in the air into a tree like a football . Struggled to raise him self to fight. For only that to make him more mad. With the surge of rage and adrenaline working its magic through his body. He stood. Crouching like an rabid animal a red hue of Chakra begone to show. As it showed, he shot of towards the Kusa-nin like a bullet. Fist cocked back. Ready for the blow. Oh and what a blow it was. Sending the Kusa-nin towards a tree faster then the eye could follow... only for the Kusa-nin the right 'herself' and to come skidding on a long and thick tree branch high up in the forest. Naruto took a quick glance at the beat up form of Sasuke. Only for his anger to rise. With a animal like snarl and growl he launched himself once more at the Kusa-nin. Only this time his fist was cought.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Naruto while trying to get a hit on the Kusa-nin.

"Hummm... the Kyuubi brat... drawing on your demons power...?" asked the Kusa-nin with a raised eyebrow. You could her the amusement and glee in 'her' voice.

"I'LL KI**LL YOU**!" yelled Naruto with all his rage in his voice. As it begun to take on a more powerful and demon tone.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun and I were just playing when you got in the way. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Sasuke-kun, so... " said the Kusa-nin in a amused yet scolding tone. "_**Gogyō Fūin**_(Five Prong Seal)!" yelled out the Kusa-nin while shoving 'her' five glowing fingers into Naruto's stomach.

"**AH**HHHH! What did you do to me!?" screamed Naruto in pain and confusion. His face scrunched up, teeth gritted.

"Kukuku... I just disturbed all the Chakra in your body with a seal. Good luck removing it.. if you survive." said the Kusa-nin with a sadistic and amused look on 'her' face, as he flung Naruto away like a piece of trash.

Just as Naruto was thrown. Time seem to slow down. Sakura seeing her teammate falling from a height that would surely kill him. Snapped out off her stupor, she grabbed 4 Kunai from her pouch. She took aim at the falling form of Naruto and with a thrust, threw the Kunai at her target. Hoping they'd save him. And that they did. Now Naruto lay-ed pined to a tree by the nape of his cloths. His body shook in pain. Tho he did not cry out. With Naruto safe for the moment, Saskura let out a breath she did not know she was holding. And the Kusa-nin frowned a little. Tho then 'she' turned her view towards a panting Sasuke and let a malicious smile dawn 'her' face. Slowly 'her' body swayed. And in a blink of an eye she vanished. Only to reappear in-front of a tired and now stunned Sasuke, and send him flying towards a tree, with a kick to the chest. He hit the tree with a loud 'thud' and slumped down. Catching his breath he willed himself up and got in a ready stance. Kunai in hand. He looked around for the Kusa-nin. Only to be punched in the face. And sent tumbling down to the ground. But luckily, he managed to right himself before he hit the ground and land on his feet in a squat. The Kusa-nin reappeared behind him once again. Tho this time he was ready. Just as the Kusa-nin was about to deck him again. As harder and as fast as he could he swung his hand with the kunai at 'her' chest. Only to miss as 'she' jumped back to avoid it. When Sasuke heard her jump away. So did he. He turned and jumped back to face the Kusa-nin. When he looked at 'her' face, he shivered. She had one of the creepiest smiles on 'her' face. Sasuke the shook his head and took a small gulp. He tightened his grip on his Kunai and then readied himself. They stared at each other for seconds... Before Sasuke charged at the Kusa-nin. Starting his short and desperate battle.

While all of this was going on. Naruto body continued to shake. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. So wrong that Naruto didn't even get the chance to fall unconscious. He was in to much pain.'_AHHHH! It hurts so much! Why am I so hot_!' screamed Naruto in his head. He felt like his whole body was melting from the inside, out. His head felt like someone was trying to crush it with a sledge hammer. He felt like something was trying to claw its way out of his chest and stomach. He didn't know what was happening to him. But he knew one thing. If his pain continued, he would most likely... die. He had no idea how right he was. As blood had started to leak out of his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes as his body violently shook. This would go on for what felt like days for him. But were only minutes. Tho with all his might and will he hand finally managed to suppress much of the pain and stop his body from shaking as much. He would never notice, that not once did he scream out in agony. For when he finally managed to open his eyes. He saw something that made him smile, while blood dripped out the comer of his mouth. He saw Sasuke had beat the Kusa-nin. He has actually managed to tie 'her' up to a tree with ninja wire. And burn her with a **Katon**(Fire Release) **Jutsu**(Technique). He was a little beat up and tired, but he managed to win. Tho that was not the case. No from the area and angle he was at he could see the whole battle. What he saw was the same burnt ninja rise from the ground a few feet behind Sasuke, ready to strike. '_I have to stop her! She'll kill the teme if I don't_!' screamed Naruto in his head. At first, it was hard for him to move, with all the pain he was in. Tho threw his force of will he took the none stop wave of pain and willed his body to move. Ripping his cloths from the kunai that held him up. And with a soft thud, he landed on the ground in a wide squat, gritted his teeth, and charged...

The Kusa-nin had on one of the most creepiest smiles one could ever have, as 'she' watched the tired and kneeling form of one Uchiha Sasuke as he panted.'Yes... he will do nicely.' 'she' thought. And without much haste. Her neck began to elongate as tho it was a snake. And soon after her neck began to stretch, as 'her' head flew towards Sasuke. When 'she' got close enough, 'her' mouth opened to show snake like fangs. Her intent was clear. She wanted to bite Sasuke. And she would. If not for what happen next. Just as the Kusa-nin was about to sink 'her' fangs into the neck of one Uchiha Sasuke. A orange blur tackled him out the way. Knocking him into a tree and knocking him out cold. Also getting a scream from Sakura before she passed out. All that happen so far, being to much for the genin. Tho in the end. The blur had saved him from the bite. But not it's self. So instead of biting 'her' original target. She had bitten one Uzumaki Naruto, on the back of his neck, as it happen to be. The Kusa-nin's eyes went wide as 'she' un-clamped 'herself' from Naruto. Not soon after 'she' scowled and back handed the young genin away as he screamed in pain and a mark appeared on his neck. The Kusa-nin then started to stalk towards Sasuke once more. But before anyone could say or do anything. The ground started to shake. And a massive power was felt. The power of the Kyūbi and something else to be exact. The Kusa-nin turned back towards the genin. Only for what 'she' saw to make 'her' go wide-eyed and panic. For you see, now Naruto's body was spasmatic as he foamed at the mouth, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tho that was not all. No far be from it. His body was starting to emanate, what seem to be varies types of Chakra, of different color. The first three the Kusa-nin could identify. They were blue, being his own. Red, being the Kyūbi's. And purple being 'her' own. But then other Chakra's appeared. There was a grey-white Chakra and last but note least. There was a ominous black colored Chakra. The Kusa-nin was fascinated by what was happening. As the different Chakra's started to mix and what seemed to be... fight one another!? Tho while all this was happening. Naruto was doing his best to stop what ever painful event this was, from happening to him. Tho no matter what he did it got worse. That is until the Chakra's started to mix perfectly. After that they just disappeared. The Kusa-nin looked confused. Why did they stop? 'She' took a closer look at Naruto. That was a mistake. For as soon as 'she' approached. A arc of blinding light shot out of his body and sent 'her' flying into a tree with a grunt of pain. The Kusa-nin rose to look what hit her. Only to turn away from the blinding arc of light. As 'she' shielded her eyes from the arc, she noticed something. The world looked kind of distorted. '_I must have hit my head_' 'she' thought. Little did she know, that was not the case. No you see whatever event, that was happening to Naruto, at the moment. Started to bend the world around him a little. Tho... that's not it either. No the light was getting brighter and the arc was expanding. Very fast. So fast that within the blink of an eye. The forest of death was swallowed by the light. And it continued. Faster and brighter. Soon very many could see the bright arc of light. Many were in awe of it. Tho if they were near it. They would here the screams of those in it. Maybe then they wouldn't be in such awe of it... maybe...

In the middle of the arc lay-ed a dazed and catatonic Naruto. The pain to much to bear, he just started to shut down. He laid there, knowing he was gonna die. He could feel death trying to grasp him. Tho for some reason, just couldn't get him. He blamed the bright light. As he lay-ed there, waiting for whatever event that was going on to stop. He heard them. The screams of so many people. He went wide eyed.'_What's happening! Why are they screaming! Is it because of the light!? Is it because of... me!? ...Will all these people start... dieing... like me?_' thought Naruto as he listen to the screams of the forest. Then he heard them. The screams of people he knew. Of people he cared for... '_Oh no! No! No! NO! They are not dieing too! No, I will not allow it! I'll stop it! ...No matter what!'_ shouted out Naruto, in his mind. And as soon as the thought was over. With ever fiber of his being. He willed himself up. Gritting his teeth. As he stood he wondered what to do. '_What do I do now! ...How do I stop all this odd, painful Chakra!_' screamed Naruto, in his mind. As he panicked. Then something odd happen. Something that made him think he was going crazy, before he died. He heard another voice in his head.'_**This Seishin-ryoku is coming from you... It is yours to command... if you have the will to. ...Will it into yourself... will it... to obey you. Tho I warn you... you may save those who are precious to you. You will die... no. You will not just die. You will, if not indeed... destroy your very soul...**_' said the new voice in Naruto's mind. '_I don't care! I'm killing my friends! I want... no! I need to stop this! No matter what!_' thought Naruto. He was determined to stop this no matter the cost. Even if that meant his very soul. With that said the voice went quiet. Tho somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind. He wondered who's voice that was. He had thought it was the Kyūbi. But no. It was weird to explain, how he knew it wasn't the Kyūbi's voice. He felt like the voice was more outside then in. It felt like a very close whisper in his ear. Instead of like a voice from within. But unfortunately he had not time to think on the matter. He had to stop whatever, this light was, from hurting the people he cared about. Consequences be damned! So with all his might and will. He focused on stopping the light. He did as he was told. He forced the light, into himself. He had did it. Or at least he had stopped it from spreading past Konoha's walls. But surely. The arc of light was shrinking. Tho the at the cost of unimaginable pain for Naruto. Despite the pain. He did not stop. No he kept going. Pulling back the light, harder and harder. It seemed like years for Naruto, as he did the deed. But it was only minutes. Finally the light seemed to reduced, to but a few feet from Naruto. He knew with one final pull. It would stop. Tho he remembered the words of the voice. When he did it. His soul would be no more. He also figured that with no soul, no after life. He really wanted to say good bye to everyone. But he knew he couldn't. So without anything else left to do. He pulled what was left of the light, into himself. Finally the arc of light disappeared. All there was now one lightly glowing Naruto, in a clearing. He smiled weakly. He did it!

"Yattā! I di- AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto. He small celebration cut short. As he screamed in pain.

Yes, Naruto had saved everyone. But he forgot what would happen to him. If only for a second. Tho it seemed the power within him wouldn't let him forget. No... it would not. His body slowly began to pulse. And the glow around him got brighter. That was until he just went... boom. And just like that. Uzumaki Naruto, was gone. No heroic battle to the death. No fighting some great evil at the cost of your life. He was just gone. Or was he...?

_**Unknown Location...**_

Indeed Naruto was gone. At least, he was gone from the Forest of Death. Here we find a unconscious Naruto laying in a grassy field somewhere. He looked to be in much pain. The glow around his body had dimmed much. Tho it was still there. Tho he was not the only one at the field. No, for you see. Three humongous shadows loomed over his unconscious form. They seemed to be studying the Genin. As if thinking on a very important matter. They stood there and examined the Genin. Then one of them spoke...

"**Humm... he was willing to sacrifice himself for all that he cared for... not many would or could for that matter, do that. Even after I told him... what would happen... I like him... He did what he had to do... His heart is filled with much light also... I want to give him my test...**" said a powerful, old, and calm, male voice.

"**He is a ningen... all ningen, who we have tested before, failed miserably. ...Tho... it would do no harm. And at the least. It would entertaining... Besides... he has just as much darkness in him. As he does light. That's... very rare. I'm also interested in some of the things this young one has gone through. I got a glimpse. But that was it. ...These seals on him must go. And that little kitsune... I'll let him deal with it... yes... I will test him too... I wonder how much he'll scream...**" said another voice of the same type. Tho this one sounded darker. And amused.

"**He has a very strong will. Maybe even stronger... then ours. He seems kind and sweet. ...I wonder if he could be the one... no just for me. But for all of us. ...I will test him too... There are somethings I want to find out... And if indeed he is the one... for all of us. ...I don't want to miss this chance...**" said a powerful female voice, yet it was clam, cool, and neutral.

"**So we are in agreement? We shall test him?**" said the first voice. Getting a yes from the other two.

And not soon after their agreement. Naruto started to hover of the ground. And all of the sudden. A light entered his body. It seems whatever they were going to do to Naruto. Had started. None of them knew what would come out of this. Oh... if only they knew... if only they knew...

**AN:**** So here's the first chapter of my soul successor of my first story.** **So in truth it's really my first story over again. Didn't like were it was going. Anyway... fav,review, and watch out for more! Ciao~**


End file.
